


White wedding

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: I wanted to give a happy ending to Jaime and Brienne because I am fully aware that in Got happiness is the last thing we're gonna see . I hope you enjoy it xxx





	White wedding

_" What are you doing ? We are going to be late and you do NOT want to be late " Tyrion said while reaching for some Dornish wine ._

_" It doesn't look right . Why am I even wearing white ? This is ridiculous ! "_

_" My dear brother " Tyrion interrupted " i do not think she cares of the color as much as she is not stood up . Now , we are running out of wine and I am running out of patience " . Jaime has never been this nervous in his life . He spent  hours  before the mirror that was placed in the great hall of Winterfell , examining every detail of his marital suit . He felt lightheaded and his hand was shaking . The sword on his belt felt heavier than ever and  sweat started showering his body ._

_" Why did we invite so many people ? I thought it was going to be a close ceremony ! " Jaime tried to buy some time with small talk._

_"  Well look at you . Dressed in white . Come on you cunt,  you don't want the bride to show up first ,do ya ? " Bronn entered the hall dressed in brown leather and fancy boots . He was fighting over the last ounces of wine with Tyrion while Jaime was going over his vows ._

_In Sansa's chambers Brienne  was getting ready . Maids from the Seven Kingdoms were there to cater to all her needs , but she needed none of them ;_

_" I appreciate your help but , truly , I don't want to wear that . " her eyes were focused on the door as if she were waiting for someone ._

_" Milady..? " Podd  rushed in and she breathed out relieved ._

_" Would you mind giving us a few minutes my fair maidens ? " Podd always had his way with women and that day was no exception ._

_" Ser Brienne... I " he stumbled upon his words . His eyes refused to meet hers ._

_" What is it Podd?  " She sprang up and reached for her sword . Podd broke down and started crying ._

_" WHAT IS IT ? " Brienne was expecting the worst ._

_" It's just that ... "  he said while wiping his tears ._

_" I'm so happy for you " and Brienne rolled her eyes and collapsed on her chair out of relief ._

_" Are you insane ? I thought we were being ambushed or Jaime left ."_

_" I am sorry Milady.  I know today is supposed to be the best of your life so I wrote down a few words . Could I read them to you ? " he was starring at her like a child seeking for his mother's love and she nodded affirmatively._

_" I was a boy of 14 years when Lord Tyrion took me under his command . I could barely write and I was terrible as his squire . I would mess up with his wine , I would drop food and forget things . Yet he kept me around and for that I am grateful ; I'm grateful because he chose to send me off with you. When I met you I was in awe . I've never seen anyone who looked as knighty as you ;  you showed me how to fight , how to defend myself and others ; you taught me that I must always believe in me no matter what others say ; you were patient even though I was a terrible student ; you  saved my life when it was my obligation to save yours ; and you allowed me on your journey ; I watched you stand your ground to monarchs,  white walkers , Kings and Queens and unearthly beasts ; your morality and ethics were your steady guide and you did not allow any of the circumstances to change that ; you made - and make - people better because of who you are ; I know I am only a squire and I have nothing much to offer , I am only an orphan boy - grown as a proud man thanks to you - who has not much . " his eyes were filled with tears yet again and Brienne turned away to wipe off hers ._

_Poddrick reached into his pocket and took out a bracelet . Golden and shiny most suitable for Queens and Princesses ._

_" This was my mother's . It's the only thing I have to offer . I know that your father refused to attend the wedding but - if you wouldn't mind - I would like to be the one to hand you over to Ser Jaime.  " His eyes finally met hers . She broke down and threw herself in his arms , holding him tight as if she didn't want to let go . He stood on his toes and smiled at her response.  " Poddrick, you are a Ser now . You are **NOT** just a squire . You are my family and a braver man than most ; I would be honored to have you walk me down to Jaime . " _

_" Alight then . I ... I shall let you get ready "  they both smiled and Brienne got back to her preparations . Only this time , Sansa helped her dress and she felt relieved ._

_" I think I'm ready . " Jaime  announced and Tyrion and Bronn started clapping obviously drunk and excited ._

_" Are you sure ? Because we could wait till  the next winter " Tyrion  said ironically ._

_" Yes , let's go . " He walked down the hall and found himself facing the open space at Winterfell when , not too long ago , thousands of people where gathered to face the undead ; there was an unearthly quiet lingering ;  he walked down and found himself at the center where Sam was to perform the ceremony ._

_Everyone started gathering around him . There weren't Houses anymore .No banners , No enemies and traitors , no hate and anger . That day   everyone was a family ; and with Cersei gone forever , Jaime was , at last ,free._

_He was chatting with Bronn and Tyrion who happened to be by his side . People turned around and found Brienne moving towards Jaime with Podd escorting her ._

_" She's ... beautiful " Jaime blurt out  and Tyrion looked at him proudly and responded " Be happy . You deserve it. "_

_Jaime took Brienne's hands in his and they both recited their vows " Father , Smith , Warrior , Mother , Maiden , Crone , Stranger . I am hers and she is mine . From this day , until the end of my days "_

_He stood on his toes and gave her a passionate kiss . People cheered and clapped ._

_"  I still don't like him " Tormund said obviously unamused by the wedding ._

_" Oh shut it . You never stood a chance . " Sandor said and left while letting out a laughter ._

_" Brother ... Congratulations . Now ,Ser Brienne , do I call you sister ? Because we  all know how that went the last time ."_

_" Brienne is fine " she responded ._

_" I never imagined that a Lannister would be getting married here . " said Jon who was waiting with Danny to give their congratulations._

_" I never imagined any of this yet here we are . " Jaime responded ._

_" Brienne , if he hurts you , you only need to tell me . I still have a living dragon " the women laughed._

_Arya and Gendry followed . The latter talked to Jaime on how he could get Arya convinced on a marriage while Brienne sat with Arya and went over battle tactics ._

_Could I have a word with you ser Jaime ? " Podd said ._

_" Of course . "_

_" I just wanted to let you know that if you hurt her "_

_" yes I know you'll kill me "_

_" Oh no, I don't think I can . But she definitely can . So ill help her bury your body . " Podd smiled , patted Jaime's back and wandered off ._

_" So... what should we do now that we are married ? " Jaime held Brienne close ._

_" I don't know . Maybe we should consummate the marriage . "_

_" oh , pardon me ser Brienne   ,  I thought we already have . I should remind you of it tonight " they smiled at each other and as they were about to kiss  they were interrupted ._

_" you know " Tormund said while cleaning his throat " if you change your mind , I'll be out of the wall . "_

_" we will let you know " Jaime answered  and provocatively kissed her in front of him ._

_They celebrated till the next morning . What lies ahead is not certain nor of their care . For they have seen it all ; and now , they finally get to breathe ._


End file.
